


first time he kissed a boy

by stcrlqrds (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, even though i'll probably procrastinate on this one as well, this is just born out of me procrastinating my other reddie fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stcrlqrds
Summary: god, if anyone found out about this he would want to drown himself in gasoline and set himself on fire, if only that would quench the yearning in his heart.( the five times richie dreamed of kissing eddie and the one time he actually did. )





	1. the first time

A cold winter breeze swept through Derry, catching the wisps of Richie’s messy curls and wafting them over his face, causing him to be almost unable to see. In the last year he’d shot up, but his bike had not, so here he was stuck riding a too-small bike as it swooped and swerved over the potholed road.

The watch fastened around his wrist beeped once, twice, thrice. He glanced down. _8:00_ pm. He was late, again. Eddie wouldn’t mind, Richie knew that from past experiences. But he didn’t like to be late.

Minutes later, he arrived, letting his rusty bike drop to the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets to protect them from the numbing wind. He could only just make out Eddie’s slight figure and from the way he was sat Richie could tell that his feet were dangling over the quarry’s edge. The gravel crunched under his feet as he approached, and Eddie looked back. A blinding smile grew on his face and Richie could almost swear that his heart skipped a beat before it set off running at a jackrabbit’s pace. He tentatively sat down, stretching a hand out to steady himself. A brief glance towards Eddie told him that he was being stared at and, realising that he had been caught, he turned back, a blush rising up his cheeks that matched the pinks and reds staining the ever-darkening sky.

Richie looked down and Eddie’s hand was dangerously close to his. One slight move would mean their pinkies were touching and one slight move after that would mean that it wouldn’t take much for Richie to press his palm against Eddie’s, threading their fingers together, feeling the soft touch of Eddie’s thumb as it ever-so-gently rubbed over his coarse skin of his hardworked hands. The desperate want coursed through him, his fingers itching to hold Eddie tight, something that he would want even when the world was about to end. Instead he refrained, releasing a breath and watching it unfurl before him like cigarette smoke. Who knew if Eddie felt the same way, if Eddie even momentarily entertained the idea of Richie being something more than just a friend. And sure, it hurt to feel this way, but Richie would rather just have Eddie as close as possible than losing him to some stupid unreciprocated feelings.

He sent another glance towards Eddie, watching silently as his autumn-whiskey eyes almost gleamed with constant bursts of fire, the heat making Richie’s heart swell and his stomach flip. _(If this is what love felt like, Richie wouldn’t mind if it burned him to the core.)_ The sky shifted from one colour to another, blues to reds, purples to pinks, and when Eddie’s lips parted in awe Richie’s eyes caught on them, his breath hitching and he _knew_ he was being too damn obvious, that he should just pull away _right_ now. But the thoughts that ran through his mind stopped him from doing so. Richie knew he was in too deep to fall out now, that there were no boundaries he wouldn’t cross to make sure Eddie was safe and sound. He could just imagine reaching out to cup Eddie’s sharp jawline and bringing his lips until they barely brushed against his own, deepening the kiss and feeling Eddie’s bottom lip snag between his teeth, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s neck and curling a loose strand of hair around his finger.

However, even in Richie Tozier’s most realistic daydreams, never once did Eddie Kaspbrak kiss back.


	2. the second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short sorry!! i'm procrastinating on my homework that i've had all week to do and i got the urge to write so i kind of just had to before i lost inspiration

_Richie could feel Eddie's body pressed against his, the curve of his hips resting underneath his shaky hands, the cold skin that Richie could only just feel in the gap between Eddie's waistband and where his shirt rose up slightly. But, most intoxicating of all, Richie savoured the sense of Eddie's mouth moving against his, his tongue dancing with Richie's, how he tasted like a balanced mix between mint and sweetness, something that Richie couldn't get enough of._

_Eddie was the first to pull away, his lips disconnecting but still leaving passion flooding the space between them - Richie was tempted to chase after him, desperate to catch Eddie’s lips once more. Instead, Richie just let him rest his head against his chest, giggling into it and sending a tingling down Richie’s spine. Eddie’s arms were still wrapped around Richie’s neck, playing with the tendrils of hair that hung curled by the nape and Richie almost swore, his heart exploding in the otherwise empty cavity that filled his chest, and thinking that_ nothing _could ever beat this._

 _He brought a hand away from where he was tightly clutching Eddie’s waist, reaching his thumb over the sharp line of Eddie’s jaw, so sharp that Richie had the momentary thought that it could cut him, make him bleed out over Eddie’s porcelain features. He followed the line up behind his ear, tangling his fingers in Eddie’s soft and untamed hair which caused him to finally look up at Richie, his chestnut Bambi eyes glistening in the harsh light of the sun that cut subdued lines across Eddie’s face. He stared at Richie with wonder and awe, and Richie finally felt_ happy _. He’d been wanting this, wanting_ Eddie _for so long, and now that he finally had it right here in his arms, he wished that he would never lose him and he knew that if he did he would fight his way to the end of the earth to get him back._

 _Eddie pushed himself up, leaning forwards and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Richie’s mouth and as he began to pull away again Richie did chase after it, craving it,_ needing _it. And as his mouth was about to collide with Eddie’s once again_

he woke up, gasping and hurting and longing for more.


End file.
